


Maybe Tonight

by phoreau



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guinevere is such a tsundere, Lesley rescues Guinevere, Lesley the confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreau/pseuds/phoreau
Summary: Guinevere went on a tough mission and was surprised to see herself waking up in a room with someone she utterly disliked.Well.Not that Lesley cares about that anyway.
Relationships: Guinevere/Lesley (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Maybe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Gay gay gay gay

"What a tiresome mission…" She groaned. Her dress was torn at the edges, her hair messy, her ribbon was a bit tilted, while her left leg was shaking and limping. Guinevere Baroque basically looked like a mess. An exasperated sigh came out of her lips as she struggled to walk away from the job she just finished. "I should've asked for assistance." As usual, she believed in herself a little too much and proclaimed that she could do it alone. 

But even a powerful mage and fighter like her could also struggle.

"But whatever… job is done. I should get back…" Guinevere's right leg suddenly froze and started to shake so badly. The pain from her stiff shoulders combined with her shaking legs only doubled when her vision started to worsen. She inhaled sharply, the bleeding on her side just wouldn't stop and it's making her nauseous. "I.. should… get… ba...ck..." 

All she saw was an afterimage of a swift figure - hopefully not a monster - before everything faded to black.

Guinevere could hear a faint rustling of something beside her. Her face scrunched up while her eyes slowly fluttered open. It was a blur at first with her barely being able to recognize that she was currently lying down on a bed. _Wait, a bed?_ She reflexively shot up and felt her heartbeat become faster. _Where the hell am I? I'm pretty sure I was just walking in the forest after I finished my mission-_

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice accompanied the creaking sound of the door. She couldn't believe her eyes the moment she saw Lesley Vance enter the room with a tray of food in hand. "I know what you're thinking but relax, I mean no harm." Guinevere felt her cheeks warm up. Her face was probably mixed with confusion and disgust at the same time.

Who could blame her though? Lesley isn't someone who she's comfortable with. The fact that she's most likely in the Vance household - with that Vance woman right in front of her - and in the same room makes her… feel weird.

"Though I appreciate your hospitality, I think I've been a burden far too long." Guinevere made an effort to be polite yet her knitted brows showed otherwise. All she wanted at this moment was to walk out and pretend that this never happened. As she stood up and was about to leave, she was abruptly stopped.

Lesley stood right in front of her with that same sickening fake smile, the tray of food already placed down on the bedside table. "Oh, of course you aren't a burden. I'm glad that I was able to rescue you back there… don't push yourself too hard." She spoke with a soft tone that Guinevere never liked. It felt so out of character that it might've been fabricated as well.

"Oh right you _rescued_ me." Guinevere sarcastically repeated. "You have my gratitude. Now off I go-"

Before she knew it, Lesley was already cornering her. The woman's hands were on her shoulders and she couldn't help but back away with each step that the sniper took. Lesley always had such an underlying intimidating aura behind that smile of hers. Guinevere didn't even notice her legs falling back to the bed.

"It's best for you to rest, Lady Guinevere." Lesley towered over her as she sat on the bed, unsure of what to do. It also took Guinevere a second to process the fact that Lesley's hand beside her dipping the bed meant that she's kind of being pinned down. 

Her heart was ridiculously beating faster and it annoyed her. _There's no way I'm actually feeling nervous, right? Damn this woman._

Lesley smirked for a moment but, when Guinevere blinked, it was gone. "It had only been a few hours since you've fallen asleep anyway. Don't worry, I've treated your wounds and made sure that you would recover faster." 

_That's… surprisingly nice of her to do that. But wait a minute…_

"A few hours…?!" Guinevere's eyes widened in shock. "And.. and.." She looked down at herself and just realized that her bloodied clothes have been replaced by a pair of clean pajamas. Her cheeks became red in an instant. "Y-you…"

Lesley chuckled. "It's fine, I can let you stay longer in my room."

If Guinevere's face was as red as a tomato now it even went farther than that. "W-wait… I rested.. y-your room… new clothing.." Her ears even became warm and she couldn't find the right words. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to stop herself from mentally screaming. "Are you telling me I slept in your room, in your clothes, and in your bed?!"

Guinevere probably flipped a switch because at this moment she could definitely see Lesley smirking widely, clearly amused. "It sounds scandalous, doesn't it?" She whispered with a low voice right on Guinevere's ear. The mage immediately backed away and covered her ear.

"Oh shut it!" Guinevere snapped and covered her face in her hands. "Dammit… why is this happening to me…?! Dammit…" She doesn't even care if the annoying woman could hear and see her pain right now. Scratch that, she took a pillow and threw it right at Lesley's smug face.

The woman barely caught it in time. "Throwing a pillow at me is really unnecessary you know." Lesley mumbled as she looked at the visitor in her bed who seemed like she wanted to be stripped off her clothes. The thought of that made her amused and intrigued (though she already knew what's under those clothing anyway.)

_I'm thankful that she treated my wounds… but the fact that she changed my clothes meant she breached my privacy!_ Guinevere almost tore her hair apart but she realized even her ribbon was taken from her. _What the hell? Why is she acting like we're so familiar with each other anyway?!_ She glared at the woman who already sat down beside her.

"Before you say or do anything," Lesley took the cup of tea from the tray and offered it to Guinevere, "calm down and have some food first. You need your energy back after all." She also gave the tray that had a salad and two sandwiches. "If you'd like a dessert then I can get you one."

Guinevere was quite overwhelmed with how kind the redhead can be. "Er… you don't have to." It made her glance away in shame, knowing that she had only been complaining so far. "Thanks." She muttered.

Lesley smiled and for a second she believed that it might've been a real one. "You're welcome."

Guinevere started to eat and drink the food she had been offered with. Maybe it's because she was still exhausted or maybe she's been hungry for a while now but she was able to finish everything so quickly. Her cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment when she realized that she forgot how to eat like a noblewoman for a moment there. A chuckle from beside her only made her even more abashed.

"I suppose I'll get that dessert after all." Lesley stood up from the bed but paused when she felt something grab her wrist.

"Wait, you don't have to!" Guinevere hurriedly spoke. She noticed her hand reach out to Lesley's wrist and she immediately let go of it. "I'm already grateful for everything you've done so far. It annoys me to say it but yeah, thanks."

Lesley stared at her for a few moments before chuckling again. "You're cute when you're honest." She smirked. "I'll give you that dessert as a reward then."

_You're cute when you're honest._

It rang in Guinevere's head over and over again, leaving her too surprised to hold Lesley back. All she could do is close her eyes shut and bury her face into the pillow, hoping that the sniper wouldn't notice her face getting warmer by the second. She's been given so much compliments her whole life yet the way Lesley drops those words feels like it's a blessing and a curse. 

"A reward she says…" Guinevere mumbled into the pillow. Her embarrassment slowly grew into annoyance once again. She clicked her tongue, "I'm not some kind of toy or pet." Her heart ached as she said those words to herself. Placing the pillow beside her, her eyes down stared at the clothes she was wearing. She was in Lesley's room, sitting at her bed, wearing her clothes, looking as if they were lovers.

_Lovers._

Guinevere's chest tightened once again. She knew that kind of title doesn't fit them at all. Deep down she knew that the way her heart flutters around the sniper isn't something normal, it isn't what hatred feels like. She knew that her anger towards Lesley isn't because she completely hates her but because she hates the thought that she may feel attached to her. That she may slowly learn to appreciate the woman's company and even her irritating facade.

And it scares her. It scares her to know that she shouldn't feel that way. It scares her to feel that she might end up doing so.

"That's why I have to keep my guard up." Guinevere mumbled to herself, gripping the bed sheet tightly in her hand. "I can't waste my time thinking about useless matters. I have to get back." She hurriedly stood up and tried to look around the room for her clothes. 

_There's a picture of young Lesley and that annoying little brat Harley… they look so innocent and cute._ Her mind started to drift off to daydreaming what could've been if they knew each other since childhood. Realizing that her thoughts were getting embarrassing, she shook her head and continued the search.

_This cabinet is- oh._ Her mind went blank and she immediately closed the drawer full of underwear, night gowns, and personal clothing that belonged to Lesley. _What about this one? Wait.. this is the bathroom._ Her head cocked to the side. _That's the balcony. Never mind._ Desperately scavenging around, her whole body shot up when she heard the door creak open.

"Seems like you're trying to get familiar with my room." Lesley's voice made her freeze and awkwardly turn her head around. The woman just closed the door with a smirk on her face, the same smug look that annoyed Guinevere a lot.

"I-I'm not! I'm simply trying to find my clothes."

"Your clothes? Ah, you don't need to do that, I washed them earlier but they haven't dried up yet."

"What!? Now how am I going to go back without my clothes?!" 

"Ever considered the option of staying for the night?" Lesley gestured Guinevere to sit beside her on the bed. The mage wanted to rage out her anger much more but had no choice at this point. Feeling defeated, she sat down with her arms crossed. "...It wouldn't hurt for you to sit closer to me."

"I want to sit in this specific place." Guinevere retorted and glanced at Lesley, keeping at least a meter away from her. The awkward distance between them made Lesley realize the mage's discomfort which made her sigh.

"Or," Lesley paused and scooted closer to Guinevere that the mage didn't even notice it. "You could be closer to me." She whispered with a low voice, finally making Guinevere realize how sneaky the sniper was. The woman seemed to protest at the almost non-existent space between them but as soon as she saw the piece of cake, she could only mumble away. 

Guinevere didn't want to let it show but she was starting to get nervous when Lesley was too close she could smell her scent. It was a mix of some kind of berry and a hint of gunpowder, she noted. She couldn't stand the way Lesley looked at her with such a serious and half-lidded gaze so she took the plate as fast as she could. "Could you move a little? I want to eat properly."

"Sure, of course." When Lesley replied, Guinevere thought that she could finally have some private space. But she was wrong of course. Lesley simply took the spoon and made a small scoop with it, gently hovering it on Guinevere's closed mouth.

The mage blinked. "You don't have to feed me."

"I want to."

"But you don't have to. Plus it's weird and disgusting, stop that."

Lesley had a blank look on her face for a few seconds before she slowly moved away. Guinevere glared at her and only stopped when the distance between them was comfortable enough. With fast hands, she snatched the plate from the woman, smiling to herself as she did so.

Guinevere didn't even realize how fast she ate until the slice of cake vanished from her sight. Looking at the disappointing small bits left on the plate, a question rose inside her. She narrowed her eyes at Lesley who was suspiciously silent so far. "....Thanks for the dessert."

Lesley, who seemed to be bored, finally looked at her. She nodded and placed the plate down the tray. "No problem. It's your favorite after all."

Guinevere's eyes widened. "How did you know? I never mentioned it to you."

The sniper simply shrugged. "You told me just now." It took a few moments for the mage to comprehend what she meant, making Lesley form a cheeky smile on her face when Guinevere glared at her with flushed cheeks. "And plus, I've never seen you gulp down a piece of cake that fast before."

After everything that happened so far, the moon was starting to peak into the clouds. Night was approaching and Guinevere was getting more restless every minute. She knew she had to get out of the Vance household, the woman was still persistent in making her stay though. It annoyed her to no end but then again, is she really in the position to complain to the person who helped her out? Sighing, she concluded.

"Fine." Guinevere spoke which made Lesley smile. "But it's only because I don't have my clothes with me and I refuse to go outside wearing yours."

A laugh bloomed in the spacious room, "whatever you say. I'm just glad you chose to stay." Lesley's soft tone made Guinevere feel something she couldn't explain. It was such a new feeling to her that she knew it was neither like nor dislike. Neither love nor hate. Whenever the sniper spoke with such a voice like that, the mage would always feel something tingly inside her.

And it annoyed her.

She could see the woman perfectly even under the moonlight. Her unbraided red hair was such a rare sight, her brown eyes that glowed like gold, her naked lips naturally red even without lipstick, her warmth and good figure radiating from the silky red robe-

"Yeah. Whatever. Goodnight." Guinevere forced her eyes and mind shut before she could think of anything worse than whatever she just thought about. Her heart was thumping in her chest and ringing in her ears she hoped that the woman beside her wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Goodnight." Lesley's whisper only seemed to fuel it further. Guinevere wasn't sure what to do at this point that she had to turn her back on the sniper, not wanting to sleep beside her. Yeah. She didn't want to sleep with her in the first place. It's not like she's having a hard time trying to ignore the scent, the warmth, the feeling that was surrounding her and pushing her to the edge. 

"I seriously hate this." Guinevere muttered aloud. Before Lesley could even ask what it was about, her lips were silenced by the distressed mage who seemed like she was too frustrated for her own good. "This is why I don't want to stay." Her desperate tone made the sniper blink in surprise, even she herself was taken aback. 

Lesley smirked through the kiss. "What a bad girl." Her deep and low tone made Guinevere flinch. It always made her wonder how a person's voice alone can be so stimulating. How Lesley's voice alone could make her let out a sound she never knew came out of her.

"Ugh, I'm not into that you sadist."

"Your body tells me the opposite."

"Just shut up and please me." 

"I never thought you'd say such a thing but… damn."

Guinevere concluded that her date with her boyfriend Gusion could wait after all.


End file.
